terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Nihilus
"So what? Any power is worth taking if it satisfies my hunger. You still have much to learn." ~ Nihilus to Darth Kalem in Darth Nihilus Meets a Worthy Adversary. Darth Nihilus is an extremely powerful Sith Lord who has become a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, though his appearances aren't as frequent as other characters. He was once a normal man, but after surviving the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator, he has truly become a monster. More presence than flesh, he has made his mark on the series as one of the most powerful villains on the show. Appearance Little is known of what Nihilus looked like when he was a Human, but it's believed that he had coiled black hair tied finely behind his head. In his Ghost form, Nihilus wears an ominous white mask with two vertical red streaks running up the eyes. There is also a metal strip running down the middle of the mask. He also wears black robes, an angular hood, a belt, gloves, & a long, jagged cape. Because of his current state, all you will find under those robes is nothing. Granted, he wears armor underneath the robes, but Nihilus is no longer a being of flesh. His soul has attached to his robes, mask, & armor, giving off the illusion that he is a normal humanoid, yet he is not. History Thousands of years ago, Nihilus was born on the planet Malachor. His real name is unknown. Almost nothing is known about his early life, but what is known is that he had a family at some point. He was present, although not involved, during the climax of the Mandalorian Wars in the year 3960, B.C. After defeating Mandalore the Ultimate, the Jedi named Revan gave command to use the superweapon known as the Mass Shadow Generator on Malachor, killing almost everything on the planet & rendering the Jedi victorious. Somehow, Nihilus had miraculously survived the activation of the superweapon, but had lost everything. His family, friends, & his will to live had vanished. His emotions led him into a state of hunger, where he had unintentionally begun to absorb the souls of those he came in contact with, thanks to the effects of the mass shadow that surrounded what was left of the planet. From that moment on, Nihilus knew that he had ascended past a mortal man, but others started to become aware of this, as well. 4 years later, the Sith Lord, Darth Traya found Nihilus after sensing a Wound in the Force, which just happened to be him. Traya convinced Nihilus to join her & learn the ways of the Sith so that his hunger could be satisfied. Thus, he became known as Darth Nihilus. Alongside him was another Sith Lord named Darth Sion. Each of them had their own unique titles; Traya was the Lord of Betrayal, Sion was the Lord of Pain, & Nihilus was the Lord of Hunger. Together, they were the Sith Triumvirate. Upon becoming a Sith Lord, Nihilus donned an ominous mask & dark robes to create the frightening image he is recognized by today. Darth Nihilus would grow stronger & stronger with the Force rather quickly, becoming so powerful that he could drain entire planets of life. His physical body would be so ravaged by the Dark Side, he had to use the Force to contain his soul within his mask, armor, & robes, becoming something like a Force Ghost while still remaining in the living world. He & Sion both agreed to disagree with Traya's ideas on how to destroy the Jedi Order; their idea was to just kill the Jedi outright, while Traya wanted a slower & more calculated approach. In 3955, Nihilus & Sion would combine their powers to sever Traya from the Force & assume control of the Sith Triumvirate, which at this point was just the Sith Duo. Nihilus & Sion would work together to reorganize the Sith Order & recruit dozens of Sith Assassins & Marauders. 3 years later, the Sith would execute the First Jedi Purge, which eradicated nearly the entire Jedi Order from the universe. Nihilus in particular drained the planet Katarr of its life-forms, taking its only survivor, a Miraluka named Visas Marr, as his Shadow Hand aboard his spaceship, the Ravager. After the Jedi were destroyed, Nihilus & Sion went their separate ways, as they had both done their part in accomplishing their grand plan. Also, Nihilus created his own Sith Holocron at some point in time. But hope was not lost for the Jedi. The following year, Jedi Master Atris teamed up with the former Darth Traya, now known as Kreia, as well as the Mandalorians, to formulate a plan to defeat the Sith Duo. They found someone named Meetra Surik, a Jedi in exile who was also a Wound in the Force, just like Nihilus. In fact, Nihilus could sense her presence from lightyears away, so he sent Visas to defeat whoever was emanating such power. However, Meetra managed to defeat Visas & convinced her to turn to the Light Side. Nihilus would later sense more Force energy back on Malachor, & traveled to it in his ship hoping there would be more Jedi to kill, or at the very least a light snack, but it was all a trap. Meetra was placed there by Kreia as bait, using her special Force abilities to deceive Nihilus. Meetra would team up with Visas & engaged Nihilus in an epic battle, but Nihilus proved to be too strong for both of them. However, when Nihilus tried to use Force Drain on Meetra, it wouldn't work; she was immune to it. Then came in Mandalore the Preserver, the current ruler of Mandalor, who also joined the battle. Together, the three would ultimately defeat Nihilus. Realizing that there was no Force energy to drain on here, Nihilus' ghostly body began to dissipate, with his mask, armor, & robes being the only thing left as his spirit would go dormant inside of them. Darth Sion was also defeated by Meetra Surik after Nihilus' defeat. Whatever remained of Darth Nihilus would be preserved on the planet Korriban, the graveyard of the ancient Sith, where he would remain in deathly sleep for millennia. It wouldn't be until the year 2015 A.D. when Darth Nihilus would finally make a comeback. On October 31st, an Imperial Sith Lord named Darth Skotádi had traveled to Korriban to retrieve Nihilus' mask, which was all that was left of him. His armor had rusted away & his clothes turned to dust. Returning to Earth, Skotádi placed the mask upstairs in the house of the Almighty Tallest, & its location was kept a secret. On December 13th, Skotádi was visited by the former Jedi, Narik Dezoalis, who called himself Kalem. He wanted to find the mask of Darth Nihilus, so he sought out Skotádi, as he is a collector of ancient Sith artifacts. Skotádi told him where it was, assuring him that they were the only ones who knew of its location. Skotádi didn't mention Dan's name because he didn't want Kalem to know he was with the Irken Empire just yet. Kalem found the mask & took it out of its cabinet. He performed an ancient Sith ritual which required him to put a drop of his blood onto the mask & say a chant in the Sith language. Upon doing so, the mask started to shake. Reality itself trembled as Darth Nihilus had returned. Kalem explained that he awoke Nihilus so he that could learn the ways of the Dark Side from him. He also promised that he would provide Nihilus with enough Force energy to sustain himself. Nihilus could sense the darkness from within Kalem; he already knew that this young man had fallen from the Light Side to achieve true power. Nihilus officially declared him to be known henceforth as Darth Kalem. Meanwhile in the basement, Jedi Grandmaster Lord Ferronidas could sense Nihilus' return, but didn't really know that it was him. Nihilus was able to partially block Ferronidas from sensing him before he & Kalem would go to Korriban. Over the course of 5 days on Korriban, Nihilus would begin teaching Kalem the ways of the Sith, & Kalem learned very well. On that 5th day, Nihilus sensed an opportunity to steal more Force energy on planet Earth, but kept Kalem close behind in case he needed backup, but Nihilus didn't keep him too close. At the Fall Residence, Nihilus would find the recently anointed Jedi Knight, Stupid Mickey, & was ready to steal his Force energy. But Mickey was prepared. He ignited his lightsaber with a glowing green hue, as Nihilus would brandish his own saber with a fearsome crimson glow. The two would engage in a lightsaber duel, clashing their sabers in a heated battle. Mickey was fighting for his life, running out of options as the Dark Lord of the Sith was too powerful for him. Mickey politely asked Nihilus to wait as he would take his Stupendous Pills to become Stupendous Mickey. Nihilus let him do this, as he was merely playing with his food. After the transformation was over, they continued their battle, with Mickey almost matching the Sith Lord's strength, but Nihilus gained the upper hand once again by de-wielding Mickey & overwhelming him with a torrent of Force Lightning. Mickey fell to the couch as Nihilus was about to use Force Drain & kill him for good. But right at the nick of time, Darth Kalem finally found Nihilus after being sidetracked, telling him that Mickey's power wasn't worth absorbing. Nihilus tried to argue, but Kalem offered him something better; a whole city to steal souls from. Nihilus understood his apprentice & left with him. He also took Mickey's saber by accident, but put it back moments later in case they would ever fight again in the future. Nihilus would continue to train Kalem until January 1st, 2016. From the point onward, Kalem had to complete his training on his own. Nihilus would only guide him if it was absolutely necessary. On the 29th, Kalem returned to the Ledda Residence, having completed his training...or so he thought. Nihilus had two more things for Kalem to do in order for him to become a Sith Lord. He assigned him the tasks of killing Stupid Mickey & taking someone to be trained by Kalem as a Sith Acolyte. Kalem was a bit hesitant, saying that Mickey wasn't worth either of their time, but Nihilus convinced his apprentice that Mickey's potential was not to be ignored. Kalem asked if Mickey could be turned, but Nihilus blatantly disagreed, as Mickey is too nice of a person to be a Sith. After understanding what he had to do, Kalem went on a journey to find a Force sensitive individual whom he could turn to the Dark Side. Two days later, Kalem brought forth to Nihilus his new friend, Stupider Mickey, who proved his usefulness when searching for Stupid Mickey. Upon examining footage of Stupider Mickey's battle with Stupid Handy Mickey Mandy, he was pleased, but not impressed. Nihilus told Kalem that the boy needed more training to become a Sith Acolyte. On April 3rd, Darth Nihilus sensed a high power signature at Dan's neighbor's house. It was emanating from the Golden Egg of POWAH, who was within close range of Stupid Handy Mandy searching for Easter candy. Nihilus arrived, demanding that Mandy would not open the egg, but he did so anyway. This would summon the the ghost of a game show host, who placed Mandy, Nihilus, & Owen Fall in a series of challenges. The first task was to open the correct egg in a pile of random Easter eggs to continue to the next level, otherwise, you will explode. Mandy thought he found the correct egg, but Nihilus telekinetically pushed it out of his hand. Then Owen thought he found the correct egg, but Nihilus used his telekinesis again & showed them the actual correct egg. The next level involved jumping on a numbered path of X's in the order of 1, 2, 3, 7, & if done incorrectly, the room would fill with lava. Nihilus & Owen motivated Mandy to finish the task & progress to the next level. Owen performed the next task, which was to retrieve a smaller egg from within a bigger egg placed on a nearby table without touching anything else. Owen completed this round quickly, with the Golden Egg ready to announce the final round, but Nihilus was growing tired of the Egg's games & cut it in half. Nihilus absorbed the spirit of the Egg & left, but declared it to be a waste of time, as he didn't get as much Force energy as he wanted. Over time, Nihilus decided to grant Darth Kalem the rank of Sith Lord after he & Stupider Mickey went on an adventure crossing through dimensions. He had deemed Kalem worthy of the title after seeing what had happened. On December 22nd, Nihilus joined Dan's parody of "The 12 Days of Christmas". He was assigned to sing the 6th day, & his gift was 6 kaiburr crystals. However, he was initially expecting to get 6 kyber crystals, which are completely different things. Nihilus wouldn't make another appearance until October 1st, 2017, where he was given permission by the Almighty Tallest to attend a comic book convention named Uti-Con at MVCC. Since he's one of the most powerful Force wielders of all time, he was only allowed to take a toy lightsaber with him instead of his real one. Nihilus actually had a little bit of fun while he was there, having a short duel with someone cosplaying Darth Vader, getting his picture taken with people, looking at all the cool things that were there, & somehow hearing a Hulk Hogan action figure talk to him. When Nihilus left, he sensed something was alive in the storm drain nearby, asking if Pennywise was in there. Upon being greeted by the Dancing Clown, Nihilus quickly left. The reason for this is unknown, though it is possible that he was afraid of Pennywise. Around the beginning of 2018, Nihilus heard of Stupider Mickey officially being renamed Darth Ignotis thanks to Darth Kalem. Nihilus was pleased to hear that this Sith Acolyte was finally achieving the power he was destined to have. On February 4th, Nihilus was attending a Super Battle Bros. Tournament held at the Ledda Residence. He was expecting a challenger, but was not expecting it to be Heartman. The two combatants positioned themselves for battle. Heartman charged at Nihilus, shouting his battle cry, "I WILL LOVE YOU TO DEATH! FEAR MY LOVE!" before being abruptly cut off by a torrent of Force Lightning. Nihilus was not amused. He commented to Heartman's statement, saying that Heartman has no idea what love is, proclaiming that one has to lose everything to know what true love feels like. Heartman was amazed at how profound that remark was before Nihilus would vanish into the shadows, not deeming the Wollip a worthy opponent. On December 7th, Nihilus & Kalem were on Korriban & sensed that the Earth was destroyed. However, Nihilus noted that the souls of those who died were not ferried to the afterlife yet. This meant that Nihilus could feast once more, so he teleported to what used to be Earth & absorbed over 1,000,000,000 souls. The Lord of Hunger had become stronger than ever, but his vibe was broken when he noticed a gargantuan green beast awaken. It was Cthulhu himself, who was disappointed that he had nothing to do because the Earth was no more. Nihilus didn't want to take any chances provoking the Great Old One, so he left without a word. Since then, Darth Nihilus has remained on Korriban. Personality Darth Nihilus is a cold, menacing presence that invokes fear into all. Just the mere mention of his name can send chills down someone's spine. He is cruel, unforgiving, & most of all, hungry. He believes life has no real meaning anymore, & that all he can do is absorb the life-forces of others in order to sustain himself. While he does show some genuine signs of camaraderie to his closest allies (most notably Kalem), Nihilus truly does not care for the Sith Order. As much as he enjoys being a Dark Lord of the Sith, he is driven by his hunger & nothing more. Also, he is known for speaking what is thought to be the ancient Sith language, but it could just be gibberish. Because of this, he telepathically generates subtitles for the characters (& audience) to understand him. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ghostly Strength: Though he is a literal hollow shell of what he used to be, Nihilus commands a good amount of strength in his physical form. However, he does not really take advantage of this ability often, as he technically doesn't need to. His maximum strength is unknown. Ghostly Speed: As of any fight Nihilus has been seen in thus far, no one has been able to outmaneuver him. Some of his opponents have gone so far as to state that Nihilus is similar to a shadowy blur fading in & out of existence. His maximum speed is unknown. * Force Dash: Nihilus can increase his speed by lunging at his opponents in what's called a Force Dash, though it's likely he doesn't even need to use the Force to do it. Invulnerability: Nihilus cannot feel pain; he can only give it. Of course, he is anguish when he starves, but other than that, Nihilus cannot be harmed. Immortality: As a Force Ghost, Nihilus is immortal, though he is a unique type of phantasm in that he can consistently interact with the physical world. Lightsaber Duelist: As one of the most powerful Sith Lords of all time, it comes as no surprise that Nihilus has mastered many forms of lightsaber combat. * Makashi: Form II of lightsaber combat is very dueling-centric, & is compared to fencing in many regards. Makashi usually incorporates a single-handed grip on the lightsaber, which is what most recognize Nihilus for. * Djem So: Form V focuses on brute strength & heavy-hitting strikes. * Niman: Form VI is a blend of all 7 forms; a jack of all trades, for all intents & purposes. It also allows for integration of Force attacks. This is Nihilus' favorite style. * Juyo: Form VII is almost exclusive to Dark Side Practitioners, as it concentrates all of the user's anger, hate, & fury into one vicious package. Anti-Gravity Flight: Nihilus is capable of interstellar flight. However, he prefers to use a spaceship to travel long distances as opposed to doing it all by himself. * Levitation: Nihilus can suspend himself in the air. Special Powers The Force: Darth Nihilus uses the Dark Side of the Force, not only as a method of self-defense & attack, but as a way of sustaining his very being. Throughout millennia, he has learned many techniques, drawing upon the power of the Force to create the unstoppable opponent that he is. He is quite arguably one of the most powerful Force Wielders in the entire Universe. * Force Lightning: A common ability most Sith have the power to fire streams of lightning from their fingertips. Nihilus' lightning in particular is quite powerful indeed, usually (if not, always) being a one-hit guarantee for his victory. This is evident with his fights against Stupendous Mickey & Heartman. Nihilus' lightning is blue in color. * Force Drain: Perhaps his signature ability, Nihilus has the power to drain one's very essence. He does this to sustain himself, meaning that in order for him to be "alive", someone always has to die. What makes him particularly dangerous that he can drain multiple people at a time, even going so far as eliminating entire populations. ** Planetary Omnicide: Nihilus' finishing move is the power to destroy an entire planet & make it completely void of all life. Because he is so powerful, one might wonder if he can destroy multiple planets at once. He has the potential to do so, but has not done so as of yet. He prefers to focus on seeing each individual life slip away from the empty husk that used to be their body. * Force Sense: Like all the supernatural beings of the Terrachaoverse, Nihilus has a way of sensing someone or something's power signature or power level. However, Force Wielders have a more unique variant which can directly focus on the location of another Force Wielder in particular. It also enables the user to have a heightened sense of awareness, meaning they can detect something significant near or far that might concern them. For instance, Nihilus, though many light-years away, could sense the destruction of planet Earth. * Telekinesis: The most common Force power, Nihilus can move objects & people with the Force. He usually applies a hand gesture when doing so. His telekinesis is quite strong, as he can use it to move spaceships & tear them apart. * Telepathy: Nihilus can communicate with others using the Force. Because his speech is so garbled & distorted, he generates subtitles so that anyone can understand him. However, in the case of Stupid Handy Mandy, this didn't work 100% of the time. * Farsight: Nihilus has a precognitive ability that allows him to predict someone's next move. * Force Resistance: Not all Force powers can touch Nihilus, as he has learned how to resist certain attacks. * Force Scream: Nihilus can use his voice as a weapon by uttering a loud, screeching roar. Even normally speaking causes discomfort in those around him, so screaming would naturally make it a lot worse. He also uses this as an intimidation technique, like when he almost killed Stupid Mickey. He wanted the last sound Mickey would hear to be the wail of the Lord of Hunger. * Dark Healing: Nihilus isn't all about pain; sometimes he can heal others through the Force. Though he is capable, he rarely uses this power on someone else. * Sith Alchemy: Nihilus has some knowledge in Sith Alchemy, like his followers. More particularly, they have used it to tame mighty beasts. * Dark Rage: Almost exclusive to Sith & Dark Jedi, Dark Rage allows the user to tap into their innermost fears, hatred, & pain, causing them to go completely insane. This is a last resort move for Nihilus, as he only used it once (against Meetra Surik), though he still lost in the end. This power may make you stronger, but at its cost lies an endless void of suffering. * *Force Sever: Nihilus can only use this power in conjunction with Darth Sion. Force Sever, as the name implies, is the ability to cut someone off from the Force entirely. This is how these Sith Lords were able to defeat Darth Traya once & for all. It is a power so rare & unique that neither Nihilus, nor Sion, could ever do it on their own. Now that Sion is out of the picture, it is unknown who Nihilus could team up with if he ever wishes to use this power again. Reality Warping: Darth Nihilus has become such a cosmic horror that merely by existing, he can affect reality itself. * Size Alteration: Nihilus can make himself appear taller or shorter by extending his ghastly body like a slithering snake of shadow. * Soul Manipulation: The souls of mortals tremble at the mere mention of Darth Nihilus. As he converts spirit energy into sustenance, he can also detect where exactly the ideal hot-spot is for him to start feeding. Equipment Lightsaber: Nihilus wields a vibranium Star-Brand lightsaber with a red synthetic crystal. Weaknesses Nihilus is called the Lord of Hunger for a good reason; he feeds off of other people's souls. He needs to absorb one's life-force in order to sustain his own. If there is no one to feed from, he will starve & go into a state of hibernation, where his ghostly body will dissolve into his mask, armor, & robes, entering a state of dormancy. The same thing will happen if his opponent is immune to Force Drain. This is how he was defeated by Meetra Surik thousands of years ago. It would also appear that as intimidating as he is, Nihilus fears the Great Old Ones, as evident when he encountered Pennywise & Cthulhu; he immediately fled upon recognizing them. However, it might not be a direct phobia, as perhaps Nihilus only fears those who are more powerful than he is. Trivia * He is based off of the Star Wars character of the same name. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Force Wielders Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Lords Category:Ancient Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Immortal Category:SBB Participants